Marioneta
by KakaIru
Summary: Sasori siempre estaba buscando. Y una noche encontró. -SasoKankuSaso-


**Título:** Marioneta

**Resumen:** Sasori siempre estaba buscando. Y una noche encontró. -SasoKankuSaso-

**Pareja/Personajes:** Sasori/Kankuro

**Advertencia:** Muerte de Personaje talvez? .3.

**N/A:** Bueno, ese One-shot es una historia vieja, antigua, que vagaba por los rincones de mi procesador. Lo encontre, y fue mi primer intento de hacer SasoKanku (para una amiga). Mil perdones de antemano por todos los errores que pueda haber jejeje mas que nada este fic era una especie de practica. Aún así, espero que alguien lo disfrute ;D

* * *

Una marioneta.

Eso era todo lo que Sasori pedía. Un arma de combate, indestructible, poderosa. Era todo lo que necesitaba. Pero claro, admitir esto sería mentir. Antes de necesitar armas, Sasori había necesitado un cuerpo. Había necesitado un cuerpo resistente que le cobijara en las noches, así que lo había creado. Réplicas exactas de su necesidad para que lo sostuvieran en las noches, para que le brindaran esas emociones humanas de las que tanto había oído hablar. Pero los cuerpos no eran más que cuerpos; no tenían vida, no tenían calor ni emoción.

Así que habían sido dejados de lado.

Las armas eran lo importante. Hacerse fuerte, invulnerable, _invencible_. Nadie podría ganarle si encontraba el arma indicada. Por eso nunca descansaba, siempre trabajando, maquinando. Sus ojos abiertos en medio de la noche tratando de hallar la forma perfecta, la dureza perfecta de acorde a su nuevo yo tan solitario. Habría que asesinar, pero eso realmente no tenía importancia. La muerte no tenía significado cuando se era una máquina, una marioneta.

Él era todo arte.

Él era _casi _perfecto.

Sería perfecto si tan sólo no tuviese aquel corazón en el pecho, aquel último vestigio de mortalidad. Se maldecía entonces, en silencio, con cada mirada una nueva reprimenda a sí mismo. No, él nunca sería como sus amadas creaciones, sus atesorados muñecos tan libres de fallas. Pero podía intentar crear, transformar... ¡Pero no! ¡Estaba mal!

Justo cuando parecía alcanzaría su cometido llegaban nuevas fallas, nuevos errores, una ruptura aquí y un leve desnivel allá. Entonces quería poder descansar un momento, descansar su cerebro, pero debía seguir buscando.

Y buscó.

Buscó el arma perfecta.

Buscó la _necesidad _perfecta.

Y una noche, en medio de un oasis perdido, la encontró.

Aquella era una noche silenciosa, casi tan silenciosa como él. El viento movía los diminutos granos de arena que se perdían dentro de sus cabellos. A él, por ese entonces, le gustaba vagar, desandar, simplemente sentir el paso del tiempo que ya no podía afectarlo porque simplemente _él estaba mucho más allá de eso._ Y le contempló, callado como él solo podía serlo.

Allí, con el rostro adormilado, había algo que Sasori no había visto nunca. Se acercó, primero movido por el silencio, la perdurable e intrañable noche. Aquel chico era extraño, se dijo, su corazón parecía retumbar por las dunas desérticas.

Cuando estuvo frente a él, frente a la máquina_divinidad_persona contempló, con los ojos bien abiertos, las marcadas imperfecciones de su rostro. Levemente, como si no quisiera despertarle, acarició los contorno de su cara. Nariz, pómulo, ojos cerrados, respiración pausada... Era uno con la naturaleza. Era parte de la arena, y el desierto, y Suna y todo eso y más. Era parte de lo bueno y lo malo; lo mortal y lo divino; era principio y fin en uno solo; era vida y caos en su simple sombra...

Entonces pasó.

No supo cómo, o por qué no se resistió, por qué no pudo detenerlo, ¡por qué no se movió!

Su corazón saltó. ¡Su _corazón_!

Sasori pudo haber huido, despavorido, hasta el oasis más lejano. ¡Porque era horrible verle moverse, con la agilidad de un felino, sabiéndole tan humano como cualquier otro y sin embargo con una fuerza magnética casi espeluznante! Y cuando lo miró... ¡Fue la catástrofe! Le atacó, con kunai en mano y una fuerte marioneta en la otra. Hilos de chakra brotaban de sus dedos, su piel, brillantes, _perfectos_.

Él casi pudo haber sonreído, y casi lo hace, al ser partícipe de la fuerza bruta, casi animal, que guiaba sus instintos nada prácticos. Cometía demasiados errores, al pelear, al hablar, al hacerse el importante. Y su rostro se había tornado rojo cuando Sasori, como al descuido, hizo pedazos sus adorados juguetes que eran armas. Y no era más que un juego, el verle allí, furibundo y rabioso como un niño al que le han privado de dulces.

Y al ver su expresión descompuesta, el sudor, las palpitaciones de su corazón, por primera vez Sasori se sintió _vivo_. No vivo como cuando aún respiraba, sino con un tipo diferente de vitalidad. Porque, por momentos, el vacío en su pecho dejó de ser insoportable. Y Sasori, esa noche, alejado de todo y de todos, sonrió.

Sonrió levemente, muy muy levemente, cuando sus propias armas se lanzaron a por él. Cuando no hubo salida para el otro, cuando estaba completamente acabado. Sus labios se curvaron mínimamente mientras veía al cuerpo ceder, el color abandonando las mejillas de aquel, la sangre manchando la arena. Casi se sintió consumir en esta nueva faceta, cuando le tomó en brazos, ya muerto, y lo llevó consigo, feliz al haber descubierto lo que era la perfección.

Volvió entonces a sumirse dentro de él.

Le contemplaba cada noche, despiadado, tan hermoso en esa fría casaca mortal que se descomponía demasiado rápido, demasiado a prisa como para permitir a Sasori capturar su esencia. ¡Debía apurarse! A Sasori no le gustaba perder, ni contra la vida ni contra el destino, así que apresuró el paso y sus noches sin sueño se convirtieron en momentos atesorados que guardaría siempre en su memoria.

Jamás olvidaría, por ejemplo, el tono rosado de su piel, o su cabello marrón que ahora lucía mucho más oscuro. Le guardaría siempre, en los confines de su mente donde atesoraba las memorias que significaban todo, allá donde descansaban los abrazos de la madre y las palabras del padre. Podría haberlo abrazado también, pero no había tiempo. Apenas el pensamiento había cruzado su mente y Sasori se encontró, eufórico, sus emociones efervescentes, y ya no había podido parar.

Se encerró en una cueva, día sí y día también. Alejado del mundo, de las sombras, de los sueños. Sólo él y aquel dios perfecto que era humano pero que no más. Le miraba de soslayo, divertido pero entonces cauto. Le acarició el rostro una última vez. Le miró como sabiendo que no le miraría más.

Y seis noches después estuvo listo. Por vez primera Sasori se sintió... realizado. Contempló el rostro que era igual a aquel pero de pronto tan diferente. Aquella dureza que le hacía invencible, y sin embargo donde debían estar los ojos era un espacio vacío. Podía mirar dentro y darse cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado, de lo parecidos que realmente eran. Había permitido, por diversión y recordatorio únicamente, el maquillaje que sería eterno. Las líneas púrpura que descendían, y descendían hasta donde la visto no podía captar.

Allí, con sus largos dedos tocando la nueva piel que era madera y chakra y sangre, Sasori contempló su creación.

Allí estaba, su necesidad perfecta, su marioneta perfecta.

Lástima que, antes de llegar la noche, la había dejado abandonada en aquel templo oculto. Y volvería, se dijo, cuando su alma doliera y vagara por los linderos de la insanidad, regresaría a contemplar al Dios del Desierto.

_Sabaku no Kankuro._


End file.
